


【拉郎】以你为邻

by Rain0704714



Series: 绝妙拉郎 [7]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:47:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27135446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rain0704714/pseuds/Rain0704714
Summary: Cp：Lewy X Raul，什么叫做国际拉郎啊！
Relationships: Robert Lewandowski/Raúl González
Series: 绝妙拉郎 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1847584
Kudos: 2





	【拉郎】以你为邻

01.

这已经是Raul家的猫猫第三次失踪了，而这次寻找的时间比前三次加起来还多。Raul找遍了所有能找的地方：沙发，床底，衣柜.....就差把地板砖掀起来或者凿开墙壁了。

最后他放弃了，坐在床上气愤地数落这只肥猫，同时不禁怀疑自己到底做错了什么，要被如此对待。

虽然猫是他从小养大的，但也是从小就不亲的。他听说猫是冷血动物，养不出感情，一开始还不信，在经历无数次挂彩事件后，他信了。别的猫不知道，反正自家这只的血肯定不热。

一直没有丢掉它，大概是因为实在太好rua了吧...Raul叹了一口气，准备去外面找找了。他的猫平时懒洋洋的，不肯挪窝，每每玩起失踪却格外矫健。上一回Raul就是在附近的公园找到它的。那猫蹲在树枝上，嫌弃地瞅着Raul在树下跳脚，打了一个慵懒的哈欠。

Raul记得它那副欠揍的样子，也记得那天他狼狈的样子，同时还记得Robert Lewandowski的样子——

他的邻居也在树底下，问他：“要帮忙吗？”

02.

“要帮忙吗？”

话音刚落，Robert便后悔了。他不应该这么问，而是应该说“我来帮你吧”，或者干脆直接动手，不多逼逼。

果然，西班牙人拒绝了他，“谢谢啦，不用了，我自己....啊！”

Robert都来不及提醒他，那只肥肥的猫咪就从树枝上跳下来，精准无误地踩到了Raul的脸上。他发出一声尖叫，猝不及防地坐在了草坪上。

残忍地将主人踩倒的猫，头也不回地跑远了。看那方向，估计是跑回家了。

Raul还捂着脸坐在地上呻吟，小声骂道：“臭猫，气死我了..... ”

然后他回过神来，想起旁边还有人。赶忙收了声，抬起头不好意思地冲Robert笑笑，撑着草地爬起来。

Robert本能地伸出手去拉他，于是两个人的手就这么碰到了一起。

只是一瞬间的事儿，Robert却冒出了千万个想法。他想Raul的手真软，明明看起来线条硬朗没多少肉。又想自己的手好像有些出汗，一定都是天气太热的缘故。

他还想Raul一点也不重，这倒是很符合他瘦削的外表。也正因为此，他轻轻一拉，Raul就站直了身体，松开了他的手。

“谢谢，”西班牙人拍了拍衣服上的草屑和灰尘，脸上仍然是温暖的笑容，“我去找它啦。”

Robert点点头，说好。

实际上，他根本不知道自己说了什么，那个时候他满脑子都在想：是不是南欧的气候使然，让Raul的出现总是伴随着阳光，青草和彩虹呢。

03.

Robert觉得每一次遇到他的邻居，天气都特别好。尽管刚搬来的时候，他非常不适应，总是思念波兰小镇的凉爽清净。

他也只会几句西班牙语，仅限于“你好”“再见”和“厕所在哪里”。所以当Raul敲门的时候，Robert慌乱的不行。他调来工作，没几个朋友，房东也不会突然上门，那极有可能是邻居了。

门开了，比他稍矮一些的卷发男人叽里呱啦地说了一大通，他一个词也没听懂。

看着对方窘迫的模样，以及手上的那本词典，Raul立刻换成了英语。这下Robert听明白了，虽然他的口音奇奇怪怪的，但内容很明确，他在问——

“你好，我是住在你隔壁的住户，请问你有没有看到我家的猫？大概这么大的布偶猫，毛是白色和巧克力色的......”

Raul用双手比划着，期待地望着Robert。他没有摇头否认，也许真的有什么线索？

结果Robert思考了一会，还是摇了摇头。Raul唉了一声，由期许转为失落和烦恼的神情颇有些可爱。他摆手告别：“好吧，打扰啦，我再去别的地方找找。”

这是他们第一次见面，马德里在连续三天下雨后终于放晴，水洗过的蔚蓝天空中挂着一道淡淡的彩虹。Robert家的窗户只能看到它的一小块边角，恰好对着隔壁的有着大大落地窗的客厅。Robert先前从未注意到他的邻居是这样的好看。

以至于他忍不住盯着他挥动的双手，然后不着边际地想：到底是阳光吸引了他，还是他带来了阳光？

04.

对于Raul来说，再好的艳阳天用来找猫，都是非常不快的，因此那天他根本没在意邻居长什么样，又说了什么，只是焦急地满世界找宠物。最后功夫不负有心人，他在小区的地下车库里找到了它。

那只布偶猫不知道用什么方式打开了一辆车的车窗，正蹲在驾驶室的座位上，悠然自得地舔着爪子呢。Raul吓傻了，他看到猫爪上沾着的泥土全都印在了人家的真皮座椅上，一个个小小的梅花印特别明显。

“你、你是怎么钻进去的啊！”Raul赶忙将猫咪抱出来，好在猫咪没有钻进更深的角落，他也没有卡在车窗里。但是弄脏了人家的座椅，肯定是要赔钱的了。Raul不认识车主，就留了一张道歉的字条贴挡风玻璃上，附上了自己的联系方式。

“你看看你给我惹了多大麻烦，如果对方是个难缠的家伙怎么办！”

面对Raul的数落，猫咪高冷地甩了甩尾巴，喵了一声，转头走了。Raul小跑着追上去，弯腰将它捞起来，无视猫咪地反抗，抱在怀里狠狠地rua了起来。

rua猫一时爽，一直rua猫一直爽。

可惜终究是付错了，在被带回家三天后，猫咪又一次翘家玩失踪。联想起跑进车里的那次，和爬到树上的那次，Raul感到身心俱疲。

同时，他也想起他的邻居——在他试图爬树的时候提出帮助的人，他怎么就给拒绝了呢？

这世界上没有后悔药卖，尽管Raul在被他的手拉起来的那一刻就后悔了。那双手干燥而温暖，没有多余的茧或者疤痕，只有恰到好处的力度，轻而易举地就将Raul从草地上拽了起来。

Raul有一点近视，凑近了才彻底看清男人的眼睛，好像融进了整个海洋与天空般的蓝色，让他想起自己曾经在瑞士滑雪时偶遇的冰川湖。

他在湖泊的倒影中看见了一个束手束脚的自己。

过去，Raul是不信什么一见钟情的，现在他也不能被打脸，因此他把这种奇异的感觉定义为只是觉得他的邻居挺有意思。至于你要问他哪里有意思，他一定含糊其辞，根本答不上来。

“早知道就说需要他帮忙好了。”Raul烦躁的抓了抓蓬松如菜花的卷毛，思索着要不要再去碰瓷？不，不能说是碰瓷，他是在寻找猫咪，有正经理由呢。

仿佛听到了他的心声，上帝给他开了一扇门。

05.

Robert是在自家餐桌上发现布偶猫的，他一眼就认出来那是Raul家的猫。他没有细想它是怎么闯进来的，毕竟曾经见识过这只猫的厉害。他走过去把猫从食品袋里拔出来，果然如他所料，猫的神情十分淡定，甚至还带着点嚣张，好像在说：爷就吃了你的零食，你不服？

Robert服了，揉着它的脑袋，说道：“你怎么又乱跑啦，你的主人会着急的。”

“喵——”

猫咪居然对着大门叫了一声，似乎是听到Robert提及它的主人，想回家了。

Robert没养过大型宠物，不懂抱猫的正确姿势，没想到一只手抱着这肥肥的布偶猫，一只手敲门是如此费力，更何况他的手上还拿着一袋零食。

于是Raul看到的就是这么一副场景：穿着居家拖鞋和连帽卫衣的男人笨拙地抱着猫咪，努力往后仰着，以防暴脾气的猫抓伤他的俊脸，那看起来只有中学生才会穿的卫衣上印着一块大饼的图案。

他将猫咪举起来，说：“你的猫跑到我家来了。”

Raul几乎要泪目了：“太感谢你了，我找了它好久！”

他夸人的语气实在太诚恳了，搞得波兰人有些不好意思，连忙说：“没事没事.....啊，还有这个，送给你吧，它好像很喜欢，吃了不少。”

听闻自家猫咪不仅私闯民宅，还白吃白喝，Raul脸都红了。按着猫咪的头给人道歉，但猫显然和他气场不和，挣扎着跳到地板上，飞快地跑进卧室，一点面子都不给。

Raul尴尬极了，他从没有这样尴尬的时刻，Robert走后，他还沉浸在尴尬中。猫不知道从什么地方跳出来，在他腿边蹭来蹭去。Raul习惯地去摸它的绒毛，几秒钟后又推开它：“走开，我生气了，不理你了。”

猫立刻换回高贵姿态，蹦向茶几，绕着那袋零食转了几圈，好奇地嗅着。Raul以为它要吃呢，结果猫咪却兴致缺缺地走开了。

看来它的口味还是那么挑剔，Raul这么想着，也顺手打开了那包零食吃起来。

其实Raul对于零食并不热衷，但这袋小饼干实在太好吃了，他现在开始感谢他家挑食的猫咪了。吃完Raul才想到，自己怎么也和猫一样，白吃白喝了？是不是应该感谢人家啊？送个礼物什么的？

但是送礼就又是一门学问了。Robert不是本地人，也不是本国人，Raul不知道他们国家送礼会送些什么，或者有什么民族习俗，要是弄错了闹了乌龙，可就不好了。

思来想去，Raul决定请他喝咖啡。

06.

Robert想约Raul去喝咖啡，但他不知该如何开口。

他以前请过朋友喝咖啡，两个大男人坐在装修得无比粉红浪漫的咖啡店里面面相觑。

“我觉得我们来错地方了。”

“我也觉得。”

他们本想单纯的聊聊天而已，可这家咖啡店怎么看都像是情侣约会的地方，店员甚至为他们送上了免费甜点——摆成了爱心的形状。

Robert尬到脚趾抠出地道连夜逃回波兰。他低声争辩着自己看不懂西班牙语，以为只是普通的咖啡店呢。朋友也低声骂道：“现在说这个有什么用，赶紧溜吧！”

虽然他们像两个误入gay吧的直男，但Robert舍不得点好的咖啡，在心中默念“来都来了”一百遍，装作若无其事地喝完了咖啡，顺便吃掉了爱心甜点。

后来Robert再也没有走过那条路。

往事不堪回首，Robert已经挖了个坑将它埋了进去，还气急败坏地跺了几脚。不过，为了Raul，他愿意再把往事挖出来。

他还是没有找到什么好理由邀请Raul，也没有Raul的联系方式，真希望那只猫再来偷吃一次。在家“守株待兔”一整天后，Robert觉得还是先把咖啡店的座位订了，理由什么的——说不定进了那家粉红浪漫咖啡店，就全都冒出来了呢？

这么安慰自己的波兰人哼着小曲走入地下车库，接着便看见了挡风玻璃上夹着的小纸条。他拾起来看了看，看了又看，看了再看。

落款是Raul没错吧？不是他眼花吧？这难道就是传说中的得来全不费工夫？

Robert拿着纸条，风中凌乱.jpg

07.

邀请人喝咖啡是发短信好，还是打电话好？

邀请邻居一起喝咖啡，该如何写信息？

和暗恋的人一起出去，该怎么做开场白？

如何向暗恋的人表白？

Robert在几个小时内从兴奋地打开搜索引擎，到纠结地挑选回答，再到崩溃。生无可恋之际，Raul敲响了他的房门。

西班牙人，老直球高手了。

Raul穿戴整齐地站在他面前，问道：“谢谢你帮我找回了猫咪，我请你喝咖啡吧？你今天下午有空吗？”

不用打电话，不用发信息，也不用准备开场白。

这些，他的邻居都已经做好了。

就等着表白啦。

END


End file.
